Scarification
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au Paradis, tout le monde trouvait Raphaël bizarre, avec sa manie de ne jamais mettre autre chose que des manches longues, même par canicule. Personne n'a jamais pensé à remonter ces manches pour voir ce qu'il cherchait tant à dissimuler.


**Scarification**

La première fois, Raphaël tombe par terre et s'écorche le genou.

Comme il est tombé sur une pierre, la coupure est bien nette. Pas très grande, mais qu'est-ce que ça _saigne_.

Il n'a pas mal. Il ressent juste une drôle d'impression – on dirait des chatouillis.

Quand il nettoie le sang pour mieux voir l'entaille, elle n'est plus là. Il y a juste une fine ligne à peine visible.

Il a trois ans.

* * *

Il se blesse souvent. Parfois par maladresse, parfois par _accident_ – c'est le terme employé par ses frères et sœurs quand les persécutions laissent des traces.

Curieusement, il n'a pas d'hématomes, pas de coupures, rien. A chaque fois, il ressent toujours cette sensation incongrue de chatouillis et il n'y a rien.

Parfois, il reste bien une petite cicatrice. Mais ça ne se voit presque pas.

* * *

Il a treize ans et il vient à peine de recevoir ses ailes d'Archange.

Il est chez Lucifer, et Michel est là aussi. Il va se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et alors qu'il revient au salon, il glisse sur une balle antistress que l'Archange aux ailes noires a laissé traîner par terre.

Le verre explose en rencontrant le plancher et il tombe en plein sur les éclats.

Lorsqu'il se relève, il a un morceau de verre enfoncé dans l'avant-bras et Lucifer est quasiment hystérique. Il le calme en retirant l'éclat et en lui faisant regarder la peau se refermer toute seule.

Ses deux aînés restent muets de stupéfaction.

Il y a comme une lueur de calcul dans les yeux de Michel.

* * *

Il n'aime pas l'idée que lui propose Michel pour l'entraîner.

Cela dit, il ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix. Le processus de guérison lui échappe, c'est purement instinctif, et la plupart du temps, il ne pense pas à se concentrer pour voir comment marche la chose.

Tout de même, l'idée ne lui plaît pas.

Mais il accepte quand même.

* * *

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Kushiel est l'Ange du Châtiment. Si jamais Alastair le rencontrait, il lui donnerait du _maître_ et des ronds-de-jambe.

Deux séances par semaine. C'est sa limite.

Raphaël n'a jamais réellement expérimenté la douleur. Ses pouvoirs de régénération l'en ont empêché. Tout au plus, il a juste eu un avant-goût.

Entre les mains de Kushiel, il apprend qu'il y a plusieurs façons de souffrir.

Il a treize ans et cinq semaines.

* * *

Il progresse lentement.

Au début, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer – Kushiel était trop bon, et lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la douleur. Ça compliquait les choses.

Au bout d'un an, il réussit à passer outre. Il a fini par s'habituer, à la longue.

Maintenant, il se concentre sur son corps qui se fait déchiqueter, brûler, vitrioler, fouetter, détruire de toutes les façons imaginables – Kushiel possède une imagination débordante, il faut bien l'avouer – et il observe les cellules se reconstruire, la façon dont sa grâce les parcourt pour les rendre à nouveau intactes.

Enfin, presque intactes.

* * *

Lucifer ne comprend pas pourquoi il refuse de porter autre chose que des manches longues et des pantalons qui arrivent jusqu'aux chevilles.

Kushiel n'aime pas trop exercer son art sur le tronc, il dit que l'endroit est trop délicat pour lui. Ce qu'il préfère, ce sont les bras et les jambes.

Lucifer se moque de Raphaël parce que celui-ci porte une tunique longue alors qu'il fait trente degrés dehors. Il n'a jamais l'idée de remonter les manches de son cadet pour voir ce qu'il essaie de cacher.

Tout comme il n'a jamais l'idée que si Raphaël porte une bague à l'annulaire droit, c'est peut-être pour cacher la trace laissée par l'amputation puis la greffe de son propre doigt.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il a dix-sept ans, il contrôle parfaitement son pouvoir. La façon dont il doit diriger sa grâce pour réparer son propre corps ou celui d'un autre ange n'a plus aucun secret pour lui.

Kushiel est désolé de le voir partir. Pour une fois que son jouet ne se cassait pas.

Raphaël ne fait pas semblant d'être triste.

Michel vient le voir pour le féliciter d'être devenu un Archange pleinement accompli. Il ne demande pas à voir les traces de ce qu'il a dû subir pour y parvenir.

De toute façon, Raphaël n'a pas envie de les montrer.

* * *

Tout le monde se moque de lui en sourdine.

Il faut dire que même pour les plus prudes, Raphaël passe pour un extrémiste, avec sa manie de toujours se couvrir au maximum et son refus catégorique de la moindre relation sexuelle.

Il laisse dire. Il laisse croire que c'est son choix.

Parfois, il se demande comment réagiraient les autres s'ils voyaient la _vraie _raison pour laquelle il défend avec un tel acharnement sa pudeur.

Il repousse toujours l'idée de leur dire – de leur _montrer_.

Il est le seul qui supporte de regarder son corps démoli, après tout.

* * *

Il est sous la douche lorsque Lucifer entre en croyant que la salle d'eau est libre.

Il lui faut une seconde pour se couvrir avec ses ailes, mais Lucifer a eu le temps de _voir_. De voir le corps nu de son frère cadet qui n'est plus qu'un patchwork de cicatrices – traces de couteau, traces de brûlure, traces d'acide, endroits où la peau a été arrachée avant de repousser.

Un chef d'œuvre digne de la future Inquisition espagnole.

Raphaël doit tout expliquer une fois rhabillé. Lucifer le prend très mal, forcément.

L'Archange aux ailes noires pleure à chaudes larmes tout en demandant pardon à son petit frère de n'être pas intervenu avant.

Raphaël répond que ce n'est pas grave. Les mots ont un goût de mensonge dans sa bouche.

* * *

Les anges se demandent pourquoi l'Étoile du Matin s'est brusquement fâché avec Michel. La grande majorité pense que c'est au sujet de la nouvelle espèce que va bientôt créer Père.

Raphaël sait que c'est à cause de lui.

Lucifer a arrêté de se foutre de sa gueule. Il a arrêté de lui lancer des plaisanteries foireuses. Il a arrêté de lui jouer des farces.

Maintenant, il le traite comme une poupée de porcelaine qui risque de se briser au moindre contact. Il pèse chacun de ses mots et ne se fâche plus contre lui, même pour rire.

Insensiblement, Raphaël s'éloigne de Lucifer et passe de plus en plus de temps avec Gabriel.

Quand il écoute le rire de son petit frère, il oublie son corps.

* * *

C'est Gabriel qui l'introduit à la danse.

Raphaël est plutôt du genre pataud dans la vie quotidienne. Incapable de la moindre élégance. Il faut être en harmonie avec son corps pour ça.

Curieusement, il danse à merveille. Le temps d'une valse, il n'a plus de cicatrices. Il est juste entier.

Un jour, il découvre qu'une fille qu'il voit souvent à la bibliothèque aime beaucoup danser elle aussi.

Lui et Béatrice sont toujours partenaires pour un tour de piste après ça.

* * *

Il est amoureux.

Il refuse de le dire. Sinon, il faudrait passer au niveau supérieur, et il ne veut pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Lucifer.

Il ne veut pas que Béatrice ait pitié de lui. Il veut qu'elle continue à se moquer gentiment de lui, qu'elle continue à lui faire des reproches sans méchanceté. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se mette à le trouver faible et sans défense.

Mais un jour, elle finit par _voir_.

C'est tout bête : ce jour-là, il a mis des vêtements un peu amples et alors qu'il lève le bras pour se gratter le sourcil, sa manche retombe sur le coude, laissant exposé son avant-bras défiguré.

C'est à peine si elle écarquille les yeux. De sa voix douce, elle lui demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il dit juste que ça faisait partie de son entraînement d'Archange.

Elle lui prend la main, le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit qu'il est magnifique.

* * *

Elle ne change pas de comportement.

Elle reste elle-même. Simplement, elle a commencé à lui tenir les mains, à le prendre par la taille, à s'appuyer contre lui.

Elle est juste là, et il reste là où elle est.

Un jour, elle lui dit qu'elle est heureuse de savoir. Parce que maintenant, elle peut le voir tout entier. Dans sa laideur comme dans sa force.

Elle le voit complètement.

Et dans son regard, Raphaël ne voit plus ses cicatrices.


End file.
